gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:AlphaJohn
Thanks --'Tama63' 20:26, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Hmm.. do you know of a soul named William Yellowbones? .Benjamin Macmorgan Hmm? okay.. .Benjamin Macmorgan No, I just had a small little thought that you might have been him ban-dodging. Considering you seem to have the same type of conversation pattern on this wiki, along with having a atomic bomb header as your profile pic :) ( he used that in his sig, EXACT same image ) .Benjamin Macmorgan Nay Ben lets give him a chance and not accuse people to early and then later on. Tt can be uncomfortable to the new user Thank you for expressing your opinion, but we don’t need to be arguing over who said what. I’m sorry I have no control over what goes on there. Nor can I punish him here for what he does elsewhere. Tama.... I thought you we're a wonderful Admin.... But then you ban me for giving my opinon?? Not very Admin-ish. Clerc even said Kat said you can't ban users for giving their opinons. And She's right. Even if it's an opinon about you, even bad, you don't ban users just because they don't agree with your demote request to a wonderful Admin. I mean, it's just like, "What the frikk, dude?" Arguing? Opinonating, as I call it. AlphaJohn 16:27, September 22, 2011 (UTC) : You were arguing with users for voting, I will unblock you as soon as the vote is over, whatever way it goes.Your vote will be reviewed as most of your edits were in fact you arguing --'Tama63' 16:42, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Hello.... Hello AlphaJohn. I just want you to know you shouldn't argue with John Breasly. It just makes him happier. Just like when Samuel is at abassa and people yell at him to leave it just makes him think he is more popular than he is. So trust me. You're gonna end up blocked again if you try to argue with him again cause he seems to get away with almost everything :P : I know. And I'm sick of it that he can get away with it all...... He thinks just cause he's the "King of England" in a game that he can rule people on a website.... AlphaJohn : (Added after Tama's message), and you thought you were "Prince of England", you disgusting hypocrite. :: I'm gonna chat with other admins and I might pull your block to 1 day --'Tama63' 16:43, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :: Still, though... Just the fact I ws banned for giving my opinon. AlphaJohn That's nice. You should come visit my new wiki though John here's a link http://movieandgamingfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Movie_and_Gaming_Fantasy_Wiki In it you can be anyone or anything from any movie or game. Arguing doesn't make me happy. However, when I deal with 12 year old spoiled brats who no nothing of society, like William here, I do get a kick of of mentally beating them, and seeing them attempt to recover. And the reason I get away with everything is because I don't break the rules, save every so often when I say "damn", which isn't a bad word. [[User:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] Ha. I was right! This was William Yellowbones! I'm very eccentric. In terms of discovering personalities :) .Benjamin Macmorgan Ben, go back to being banned, please. Like the last time I checked. :) -William. More good news..... Well, if you didn't guess it, you will now. IT IS ME!!! HAHAHAHA!!!! VILLIAM VELLOVBONES!!!! John Breasly, I said those things to you to make me sound like a reglual contributor. I SINCERELY apologize. I got Ben banned. - checks off To-do list - TheDeseasedCaptain...... Andrew, ya, it is me, William. I miss ya buddy. :) I will never forget the good times we had on Potco.... I requested this account to be terminated. So......... UHBYABYE! -William Heh, I knew it was you, William. There were many things you did that gave me those hints :P, now you get banned for even longer--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 19:01, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Just read this, disregard me calling you a spoiled brat any time before I sent this message, and I'll put the time so you know. But, I must say.... really? [[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] 21:12, September 22, 2011 (UTC) A: K, sure you knew, Shade. B: John..... If I need to tell you why, I shall as this moment. I made this account first to reset my life on Wiki..... Then, Tama started with banning me for my opinion, and not being nice to Jz, (whom which I like the best of all Admins (other than Kat and Captaingoldvane2) which made me mad...... I got into my anger side....... (for any of you who think I might have anger issuses, I do not. So if you think it, my response is this: "-_-") I get mad when people disrespect my friends.... Or try to remove them of power they earned and deserve(d). When my anger side came, I knew people would start to think..... So I sent a message to Wikia to delete this account and after this message I will comfirm I want it deleted. I am really just going to leave Wikia itself. I will still go on POTCO as much as I do, but I am done with Wikia. And John, I called you those things to make me sound like a normal contributor.... I SINCERELY apologize, (as said above) for doing that, and for causing an uproar in your language, brain, and heart. I hope at least YOU, John Breasly, King of England, forgive me. And as this ends.... I say goodbye to this Wiki's users. (not all, but I will not mention them) and Wikia itself. Please tell TheDeseasedCaptain (Captain Andrew) That AlphaJohn is me and I miss him and the good times we had on POTCO. Andrew, if you see this, I will try to get you unbanned (no matter how stuck up Disney can be at times) Maybe see you later, Andrew! Goodbye. -William Giveaway -- ''Bot 15:45, September 30, 2011 (UTC)